


Trust

by seaweed_girl



Series: Lucifer short fics [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eve of Eden, F/F, Lucifer TV - Freeform, Mazikeen Smith - Freeform, im so gay, im sorry this took so long I started this in november, is that how to label Eve??? Idfk, mazeve, theres so much gay, theyre so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweed_girl/pseuds/seaweed_girl
Summary: No. Nonononono. This can’t be happening. She can’t be here...not now.
Relationships: Eve & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer short fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Trust

She finishes the packing of her immediate things (mostly lingerie and knives), and is heading downstairs to leave. She’s wearing a black crop top with long sleeves, along with her usual tight leather pants. Her hair is in a long french braid which falls down her back

“Decker, you home? I’m going bounty hunting!” She yells to the house. 

“Chloe isn’t home.”

Maze freezes. No. _Nonononono_. This can’t be happening. She can’t be here...not now. She turns and faced the door, and when she sees who’s there she dropped her bag. 

“Eve?”

She smiles her disgustingly adorable smile as she walks over to Maze. She notices her choice in clothing hasn’tchanged in the last four months. She wears a white dress with a purple, blue, pink, and yellow flower design. 

“It’s me,” Eve looks up at Maze innocently, as if she hadn’t abandoned her. “How...how are you?”

Maze looks at her in disbelief. “How am I?  _ How am I _ ? You left me. How do you think I’m doing, Eve?”

“I’m really sorry, I just...needed to—“

“To get away, find who you really were, all that crap! We get it. Are you leaving now? This is my apartment.” Maze scoffs. 

“Maze! I-I didn’t realize...”

“How much you hurt me?” Maze hisses. “Well lucky you, you don’t have to deal with me, because you obviously don’t care.”

“Wh-why?” Eve’s now reduced to a small creature, and for the first time, Maze sees how utterly, distastefully disposable and human she is. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I was going bounty hunting.”

“Oh,” Eve swallows, “right.”

Maze grabs her bag and pushes past Eve. She breathes in her scent as she passes. Strawberries and coconut. Maze is just at the door when she sighs. 

“Eve,” she turns around to see the first woman looking at her with her big doe eyes. “For a second there...I thought you’d cared. So much for a meaningful connection.”

“No,” Eve whispers as she runs forward and cups Maze’s face. “No, please, I-I came back for you...please don’t go.”

“You’re the one who left me!” Maze yells, jerking herself away from her touch. “Why should I take pity on you when you left me! You hurt me, Eve!”

Eve has a look of regret and hurt in her eyes, and this infuriates Maze. She doesn’t have the right to be  hurt , she was the one who did the hurting in the first place!

“Maze, I did some...thinking while I was away a-and I’ve come to realize...” Eve breathes heavily. “I like you, Maze. I realized that you’ve done more for me than anyone else has. Including Lucifer.” 

Maze doesn’t speak, not trusting her voice. 

“What I’m trying to say is...I want—I want to go with you.”

Maze chokes on her own air. 

“ _What_?”

“I want to go with you, Maze.”

“No, no way.” Maze says firmly. 

“Why?” Eve gives her big, pleading eyes. 

“It’s way to dangerous for you. For a human.”

“There are humans that bounty hunt.” Eve says softly, her grip on Maze’s face less tight than before. 

“With years of training. Humans are weak. You are human. You can’t come with me.”

“I’m not weak.” Eve said, more firm than before. 

“You’re naive,” Maze says quieter, “you think you can trust things when you can’t. You can’t trust anyone. Nobody can.” 

“You can trust me, though.” Eve whispers. 

“No,” Maze whispers back, tears gathering in her eyes, “no I can’t, Eve. I can’t trust you.” 

“Maze, please—“

“For the last time—“ Maze never gets to finish her thought. She’s surprised by the feel of another’s lips on hers. She inhales sharply as she stumbles backwards into the door. 

Eve unlatches her lips from Maze’s, but keeps her face close to hers. It takes a moment for Maze’s brain to catch up on what happened. 

“Please,” Eve whispers, and all Maze can think about is how much she needs to give whatever Eve wants to her. Maze doesn’t say anything, but she reaches her hands up to Eve’s gorgeous toned skin and kisses her again. She knows she’ll hate herself for this eventually, but demons are in-the-moment creatures, and this, so far, is one of her favorites. 

“I’m sorry, Maze, please let me go with you.” Eve mutters against her lips when Maze ends the kiss. 

“Okay,” Maze replies, only vaguely aware of what she’s agreeing to. “Okay, yeah.”

Eve lets out an airy laugh. “I missed you so much.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you too, Eve.” 

In reality, they’re just two revolutionary women against a door, but in all honesty, Maze couldn’t care less. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG- I started this in November and I finished it at like 12am last night so if it’s bad that’s my fault- also it’s not particularly proof read so it won’t be fixed of all spelling/grammatical errors.


End file.
